Itachi&Kisame: RP of Ryume and Risu w Naruto ppl
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: Ryume and Risu get a note telling them to meet someone at the front of the village. They soon find out it's from Itachi and Kisame. What will happen once they meet up with them?...Also has slight SasukeXRyume. Old. Don't read


Ryume: -reading the menu at a Tea house and glances at Risu- You know, this is probably the first time we've actually sit down and relaxed. It feels kinda weird.

Risu: I know! I'm just itching to get up and train or run or anything!!

Ryume: -laughs- I know how you feel

Waitress: Here you go -puts down two teacups full of, well, tea, and walks off-

Ryume: -drinks from her tea and leans back-

Risu: -does and sighs as she stretches-

Ryume: -senses a shadow fall upon her as she was about to close her eyes. She opens them and sees someone in a black cape and hat walk by, dropping off a piece of paper, unnoticed. Still acting casual, Ryume closes her eyes and leaves them closed for a few moments before opening them again and putting her hand over the small paper. She glances at Risu with urgent eyes-

Risu: -looks back, confused- Is there something wrong?

Ryume: I don't know. -opens note and glances at it for a few moments. Then she gets up.- Come on Risu. It's time to go -hands note to Risu, unsuspiciously-

Risu: -still confused and opens the note and reads it- -sees Ryume had walked out of the tea house and runs out after her-

-reads the note again- -mutters what the note says- Go to the gates of the village. I will met you there. -thinks- What in the world?? -done thinking- Ryume!! Wait up!!

-runs to catch up with Ryume- Dontcha think we should have Taiyou and Kasaigaru with us??

Ryume: We probably should. I wanna see who this guy is first though.

Risu: Okay. 

-The two walk to the village gates and when they get there they wait for ten minutes-

Risu: -is getting impatient- He said he would meet us! So where is he?

Ryume: -says nothing-

Risu: Hmph. 

-A few more minutes passed and suddenly ropes flew out of the darkness and, before Risu could do anything, they wrapped themselves tightly around her, making it hard for her to breathe-

Risu: -falls to the ground as she struggles against her bonds- RYUME!! RUN!! THEY WANT YOU TOO!! GOOOO!!

Ryume: -gasps and jumps a few feet away. She looks at Risu who's bundled up and searches for the attacker. She hears a rustle and quickly opens her fan to deflect a few kunai- Show Yourself!! 

-A voice comes from the woods- Looks like we got a couple of feisty one, eh? But Pein DID say to get these guy, right? They don't look like much.

Ryume: -smirks and very slowly inches towards Risu- You have no idea who you're dealing with! Especially when you get me and my friend, here, angry! 

--CRASH!!--

-smoke comes out of the trees and a few fall down causing more dirt and dust to fly around, blinding Ryume-

Ryume: heh. Like i said before, you have NO IDEA who you're dealing with!! -takes out fan and flicks her wrist causing the dust and dirt to disappear. She finds Risu and quickly runs to her, but is stopped when the same person from the tes house appears before her holding a sword.-

Kisame: I may have underestimated you, but it doesn't mean that you should underestimate me. -raises a bandaged sword and tries to attack Ryume, but instead hits air as she quicky dodges and appears behind him, kunai in her hand-

Ryume: -attacks Kisame and misses as he moves to the side and slashes again. This time he only grazes Ryume arm-

Ryume: -hisses in pain as blood starts to come out of her wound. She looks over at Risu and sees someone else in the same exact clothes as Kisame, standing near her- Risu!!

Risu: -was watching helplessly as Kisame attacked Ryume but when Ryume called to her she imediatly began struggling against the ropes again, thinking Ryume needed her help-

Itachi: Thats not going to help you.

Risu: -looks up and sees Itachi standing over her, bending to pick her up and she wriggles even harder, trying to escape and to make it harder for Itachi to pick her up-

Itachi: Calm down. 

Risu: -just struggles even harder-

Itachi: Well you asked for it. -he raises his arm and drives his elbow into Ris's temple, knocking her out instantly- -then he scooped her up- Hurry up, Kisame!! -And darts into the woods with Risu in his arms-

Kisame: -is carrying Ryume and he catches up to Itachi- 

Itachi: About time, Kisame.

Kisame: -stays silent-

Itachi: Faster. -increases his speed and jumps through the trees much faster-

Kisame: -speeds up without a word and soon they arrive in a clearing. They stop and Itachi puts Risu down and then opens a trap-door in the ground, picks up Risu again and heads down into the ground, Kisame behind him and Kisame closes the door-

Itachi: -goes down a hall and turns into a room where he drops Risu on the floor and indicates to Kisame to do the same with Ryume-

Kisame: -Drops Ryume beside Risu and then closes the door-

-about half an hour later-

Risu: -her head is foggy and she opens her eyes halfway, to see Ryume laying next to her- -thinks- Whats going on...?

-done thinking- -then she remembers and opens her eyes quickly and tries to sit up but the rope doesnt let her- Ryume!! Ryume wake up!!

Ryume: -groans and opens her eyes a little bit-

Risu: Are you okay? -the door opens and Itachi and Kisame come through-

Itachi: Looks like your awake now. Good. -he walks towards Risu and scoops her up again and walks out leaving Kisame and Ryume-

Risu: -stays still becasue she knows that if she struggles the most that would happen woul be that Itachi would drop her and she would hurt herself and then Itachi would just pick her back up again-

Itachi: -enters a different room that has a metal table with straps on it-

Risu: WHat are you going to do?

Itachi: -ignores her, lays her on the table and then slowly un does the rope but he quickly ties her to the table with the straps again. After he has her completely strapped to the table he hooks her up to EKG moniter-

Risu: What are you going to do??

Itachi: -ignores her and leaves the room and another person comes in-

Risu: What are you going to do??

Ninjadude: Im going to do some expirements on you.

Risu: What?? Again??

Ninjadude: Again? What do you mean 'again'?

Risu: -looks at the guy strangely, wondering if he reallly diesnt know about the experements that had gone on months before-

Ninjadude: -shakes his head and comes towards Risu- I need to see if there is a way to take the chakra from your body by force without killing you and then perhaps storing it in something. Or someone. 

Risu: -eyes go wide- But...

Ninjadude: That is what Im going to do. Now. It MIGHT hurt. Okay, in all honesty, it WILL hurt. How much, I dont know. 

-he then places his hands over Risus stomach and closes his eyes and begins to concentrate-

Risu: -thinks- Nothings happening. What going on?? -done thinking- Uh, I think...AHHH!! -a sudden white hot pain had exploded in her stomach and quickly spread through her body, making her jerk and convulse in pain-

Ninjadude: -keeps concentrating but says- I told you it would hurt! The process has barely begun Im afraid though. Your chakra hasnt even come out yet. What you feel is the chakra just loosening from you. When it comes out, it will hurt worse.

Risu: -tears stream down her face and she jerks and writhes andthen she lets out a bloodcurdling scream as the pain multiplies ten-fold and little threads of green colored chakra come up from her stomach and envelope the guys hands-

Ninjadude: Yes! Its working! -he grabs a large crystal looking thing and holds it in one hand as he concentrates on moving Risus chakra from one hand into the crystal-

Risu: -the EKG moniter is beeping incredibly fast and a red warning flashes accross the screen saying that Risus heart rate was way too high-

Ryume: -groans and looks up in a daze-thinks; w-where am i?-

Kisame: So...you're the other Uchiha.

Ryume: -suddenly at full alert and sits up- How do you im an Uchiha?!

Kisame: -smirks and leans down until he's eye-level with Ryume- Because a friend of mine told me.

Ryume: -looks strangely at Kisame's shark eyes- And who may this friend be? And where's Risu?! You better not have hurt her!!

Itachi: -says from behind Kisame- She's busy right now.

Ryume: -gasps and eyes widen in fear as she hears Itachi's voice. She looks up at him and her heart starts to beat fast-thinks; I cant believe it...Its actually Itachi. This may the only chance i have to fight him-done thinking- Itachi!! Untie me and let me fight you!!

Itachi: -emotionless eyes looks straight at her and he activates Sharingan- I cannot allow that.

Ryume: -quickly looks away and instead looks at his feet. A lesson she learned from Kakashi when training- What do you want?

Itachi: -ignores question- You haven't awakened your Sharingan? How pathetic

Ryume: -growls and launches herself to Itachi without thinking-

Kisame: -lets her go past him and shows his pointy teeth in an evil smile-

Itachi: -stands still until Ryume gets close enough and then punches her in the gut-

Ryume: -gasps and blood comes out of her mouth- Untie me and let me fight you fair and square!! Or are you afraid!? 

Itachi: -grabs Ryume by the throat- Why would i be afriad of you? You're weak and dont have experience. -he looks strangely at Ryume once he meets her eyes- Plus you've damaged your eyes. Not permanatly, but for a while. How clumsy

Ryume: -groans as it gets harder for her to breathe-

Itachi: -looks back into Ryume's eyes and uses his Tsukuyomi- This is the end for you.

Ryume: no...no...nooo!! -goes limp as she enters another 'world' and faces her past once more, except this time, it doesn't stop...-

-meanwhile-

Taiyou: -is sitting in the living rooom at Risus house- -thinks- where is that girl?! She was supposed to be back with Ryume an hour ago! Maybe they went to Ryumes house- done thinking- -gets up and heads out the door to Ryumes house- -arrives at door and knocks the best she could-

-Kasaigaru opens the door-

Taiyou: Have Ryume an Risu gotten back yet??

Kasaigaru: No. I thought they were going back to Risus house. That was the plan.

Taiyou: They havent come back yet. Im gonna go check the Tea House. Maybe they lost track of time.

Kasaigau: I'll come with you.

Taiyou: -nods and walks off towards the tea house with Kasaigaru-

-back at the cave place-

Risu: -breathes super fast the EKG monitor is erratic-

Ninjadude: -looks at the EKG monitor and pulls his hands away from Risu and puts down the now lightly glowing green crystal- Now thats not good, Risu. That heart rate will kill you if it keeps up. -puts his hands on Risus forehead and concentrates again-

Risu: -gasps as soothing images and feeling enters her mind-

-EKG monitors bleeps begin to slow down and Risus breathing slows down too-

Ninjadude: -is concentrating on getting Risu calm-

Risu: -EKG monitor is back to normal and her breathing is back to normal too-

Ninjadude: -takes his hands off of Risus forehead- You have alot of pain tolerance and quite alot of chakra.

Risu: -looks up at him with half-closed eyes- No kidding...

Ninjadude: Anybody else would have passed out from that kind of pain. And the other people Ive done that to have never filled a full crystal the first time. Youve filled one just now with your chakra. 

Risu: -groans- I always have been special.

Ninjadude: You dont know how special you are. I think you have enough chakra to fill at least five crystals right now even though Ive already taken out some. Most people can only fill maybe two, tops, after Ive got a first one.You are very special indeed. 

Risu: -closes her eyes as pangs of pain enemate(sp?) from her stomach through her body- Yeah, well. What now?

Ninjadude: We know that you can heal broken bones and cuts, both extreme and mild. What we dont know is if you can heal nerve damage. 

Risu: -opens her eyes- WHat do you mean?

Ninjadude: If one of your nerves was to be severed, would your chakra be able to heal it?

Risu: I don...wait! Your not going to cut one of my nerves up are you!?

Ninjadude: Well actually, yes.

Risu: -eyes widen- What?! NO!!

Ninjadude: I need to collect some more chakra though. I need to collect alot more though. So in order to keep your haert rate down, your going to have a special liquid that will keep your heart rate down.- walks over to cart and grabs a syringe- Open wide.

Risu: Hell no. 

Ninjadude: All right, then. -suddenly punches Risu hard in the jaw, breaking the bone, making risus mouth hanging open. Before the bone heals he drops the liquid in Risus mouth an dwhen the bone heals, he clamps her mouth shut, forcing her to swallow-

Risu: -gacks- God thats disgusting...

Ninjadude: An now, prepare yourself. This one will be alot longer since your in no danger of dieing. -places his hands over Risus stomach and concentrates again-

Risu: -screams and jerks again as the pain immediatly spreads and get worse as chakra comes out-

Ninjadude: -grabs another crystal and begins to fill it-

Risu: -eyes roll far back in her head as she convulses as the man continues to rip chakra from her body-

Ninjadude: -has now filled three crystals and reaches for a fourth one-

Risu: -through the pain she begins to feel a hollow sensation throughout her body as her chakra leaves her body-

Ninjadude: -filled the fourth crystal and reaches for the fifth, grinning because he had guessed right at how many crystals Risu could fill-

Risu: -suddenly stops convulsing and screaming and just lay there staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, her eyes blank-

Ninjadude: -finishes filling up the crystal, not worried about Risu becasue all of the people who he had taken chakra from did this when they were nearly empty. Once he is done filling the crystal he places it with the other five crystals on the tray and picks up the tray and carries it out. Leaving Risu in the room-

Ryume: -is scare to open eyes so she doesnt-

Itachi: Arent you going to open your eyes?

Ryume: -shakes head-

Itachi: I thought you would be more than this. But i was wrong

Ryume: -dares to open her eyes and looks around. She was facing Itachi and they were in the middle of the Uchiha Clan 'village'. The exact spot Sasuke was at when he was younger. Except this time, Ryume was in his place. She looked around catiously. No one was around.- What are you going to do?

Itachi: -doesn't say anything. Then he suddenly disappears-

Ryume: -looks behind her and sees a former female Uchiha. She starts to walks towards her but then stops and looks at the womans eyes. They werent moving, she wasn't moving. She was dead...Ryume gasped as she watched her fall to he ground and stay there. She looekd to the left and saw, this time, a man (they are all Uchihas). He reached his hand out, then kunai come out of nowhere peircing him everywhere. Ryume gasps as she sees another family member fall to their death. She couldnt take it, so she started to run, anywhere but there.-

Itachi: You can't run...

Ryume: -looks back and sees no one, then looks ahead once more and sees bodies on the ground with Itachi standing in the middle holding a sword. Ryume's eyes start to fill with tears, then she looked at her hands and noticed they were smaller than usual. She was eight years old again.- W-what did you do to me?!

Itachi: -says nothing and starts to walk towards Ryume, slowly-

Ryume: -more tears are coming down her cheeks and she starts to step back up in fear- No!! No!! Leave me alone!! -she starts to go for the woods and goes to the spot where she saw Sasuke facing off Itachi years ago. Her hiding spot brang back memories and she started to cry even more. She closed her eyes and sobbed. After a few moments trying to get it together she was her normal age again and she looked out towards the village and saw the exact thing she saw when she was little. A little Sasuke on his knees facing Itachi. And he was crying. Ryume growled in her throat and wiped away her tears, then she ran towards Itachi. -thinks; i dont have a choice but to face my fears!

Itachi: -looks at Ryume while she runs towards him and blocks a punch without hesitation. Then he grabs her fist and whispers in her ear- You can't escape this time. I have you now in my own world that i control...

Ryume: -eyes widen-

Itachi: -still holding on to Ryume, turns her around and makes her watch as more Uchihas fall to the ground-

Ryume: -struggles and tries to close her eyes but is unable to. Another flood of tears stream down her face-

Itachi: -lets go of Ryume and watches as she falls to the ground clutching her head, still sobbing and still unable to close her eyes. It was a nightmare for her.-

--Meanwhile--

Kasaigaru: -is at the entrance of the Tea House and he sniffs the table Risu and Ryume were sitting at.- They've been here...-eyes go dark-...But someone else was too.

Taiyou: what do you mean 'someone else'?

Kasaigaru: -sniffs air and walks towards the gates of the village- By someone else, i mean by they've been lead away from the village...

Taiyou: What?? They left the village?!

Kasaigaru: Yes. -sniffs the air and growls- Itachi!!

Taiyou: -eyes go wide and she sniffs the air too and eyes go even wider- Oh my God...

Kasaigaru: -growls deep in his throat-

Taiyou: Weve got to go after them!! Come on!! -heads towards the forest and then turns when Kasaigaru isnt following- WHats the matter?

Kasaigaru: Weve got to get some Jonin. This is the Akatsuki we're about to face. 

Taiyou: Your right. 

Kasaigaru: -turns to head back in the village and tell Lady Tsunade-

-meanwhile-

Risu: -Is still laying on the table, her eyes blank. SHe feels totally hollow and empty. She felt dead. Her breaths were short and shallow and her heart rate was slow-

NInjadude: -enters the room and walks over to Risu- 

-whispers- We need to check your nerve healing ability. I need to give you just a little bit of your chakra back because it will take too long for you to build up your chakra. -pulls one of the crystals from his pocket, places his hand over it and pulls out some of the chakra. Then he put his hand on Risus stomach and let the chakra seep back into her-

Risu: -she blinks and gasps as she feels the chakra come into her and then she is silent again, but not totally unresponsive-

Ninjadude:-unstraps Risu and carries her out of the room and down the hall into another room. In the new room there is a table except this one has a square cut out of it, so that if someone were to lay on it their back would be exposed to the air. He lays Risu down on the table and straps her down again. This table had more straps so Risu couldnt move at all. He then walked over to the wall and pressed a button. The bed moved and soon Risu was facing the ground and her lower back is showing through the square, which is now upwards- There...

Risu: -mutters weakly- wha...what are...y...

NInjadude: Im going to cut you across your spine and see if your chakra will heal the nerve. -he picks up a scalpal from a table and cuts through Risu's clothes so that the bare skin ofher lower back showed. Then he took the scalpal and stabbed it into Risu back and across her spine, severing her spinal cord-

Risu: -gasps in pain and shock as her leags have lances of pain run up and down them and then she cant feel them anymore-

Ninjadude: -presses the button again and Risu is facing the right way again- wiggle your toes, Risu.

Risu: -wiggles her toes.-

Ninjadude: Go on. Wiggle 'em.

Risu: -gasps- I...i...am... 

Ninjadude: Oh. Maybe you dont have enough chakra in you right now. 

Risu: What...n...now...?

NInjadude: I want to see your brain. I want to see the electrical charges.

Risu: W...what??

Ninjadude: I meant exactly what I said. I need to see them to see if my theory is correct. -takes a needle from his pocket and puts it in position by Risus temple- This may hurt...I dont really know... -he then pushes the needle in Risus temple and pushes the liquid in her head-

Risu: -cries out weakly as one half of her head begins to burn-

Ninjadude: -puts his hands on Risu's head and closes his eyes and concentrates on the electrical images he is seeing of her brain-

Risu: -eyes roll back in her head and all of her muscles sieze and twitch-

Ninjadude: -mutters, still concentrating intensley- Calm down, Risu... 

--meanwhile--

Kasaigaru: -bursts through Tsunade's door- Tsunade!!

Tsunade: -looks up from her work a little annoyed- Yes?

Kasaigaru: We have a big problem. Ryume and Risu have been captured

Tsunade: Again?? -now shes annoyed-

Kasaigaru: But it wasn't an ordinary kidnap. It was...-glares at the floor- It was Itachi...

Tsunade: -slowly puts her brsuh down and gets up slowly. She walks to her window and looks out to the village.- This isn't good at all...Kasaigaru and Taiyou, i need you both to go and get Jounin. Tell them its an order from me. Send anyone you want. Just be sure you get those two back home safely.

Kasaigaru: -nods- Of course. -looks at Taiyou and gives her the signal to leave-

Taiyou: -rushes out the door in search of Jounin-

Kasaigaru: -turns around to leave then looks back at Tsunade- If you have any idea why he's here, please don't hesitate to tell me why. -starts to walk out of room calling over his side- Make sure you get rooms for them at the hospital.

Tsunade: -still looking out of window thinking deeply-thinks; what's Itachi doing here? And why Risu&Ryume? What have they done or have that he wants?...

--MEANWHILE--

Itachi: -has hold of Ryume's hair and is making her look at more fallen Uchihas. Suddenly he lets go of her hair.-

Ryume: -falls to the ground still cluthing her head and sobbing-

Itachi: It seems we have an interruption... I'll deal with you later... But i'll leave you here once i take care of our guests. -And with that, he dissappears leaving Ryume to watch a Horror unfold-

--BEFORE THAT HAPPENED--

Taiyou: -runs to Kasaigaru- I found Kakashi! He's with his team at the training fields!

Kasaigaru: -hesitates-

Taiyou: Kasaigaru? Hello?! Aren't we going to tell him?!

Kasaigaru: You said his team was there too?

Taiyou: yeah...where are you getting at?

Kasaigaru: That means Sasuke's there too...He shouldn't come with us if he overhears. It just wont work out. Either he comes with Kakashi or they dont come at all

Taiyou: What are you talking about?! We need them!! Risu and Ryume are counting on us!

Kasaigaru: -looks down somely(sp?)-Right, sorry. It's just... If i were to also bring Sasuke with us...and he gets hurt... Ryume would be crushed and it would feel like it would be my fault. But nevermind that..lets just go. You go ask Kakashi and i'll go search for more help.

Taiyou: -nods- Now we're talking!

Kasaigaru: -has calm eyes as he nods also-thinks; Forgive me Ryume...-then he dashes away and meets with Gai and his team at a different training field near the woods-

Neji: -is the first to notice Kasaigaru and instantly knows somethings wrong. So he puts down the water he was drinking and jumps off the rock he was sitting on.-

Lee: -looks back from the post he was kicking- Neji-san? -notices Kasaigaru- Kasaigaru! Hello!

Kasaigaru: -walks to Gai- Gai, i, er we, need your help! Risu and Ryume have been kidnapped.

Gai: Those two are alway getting into messes! and another kidnapp!? They should train with ME more!! thumbs up

Kasaigaru: -getting annoyed which causes a growl in his throat- This was no ordinary kidnapp!! Itachi kidnapped them!!

TenTen: -gasps and covers mouth with her hands-

Lee: -gapes-

Neji: -is pissed off- Itachi? As in Uhciha, Itachi??

Kasaigaru: Yes. Now are you in?

Neji: Of Course We Are!! -grits his teeth and thinks of Ryume-

Gai: Alright team! Let's go!

Kasaigaru: -nods, still tense- I'll lead the way.

--MEANWHILE--

Taiyou: -is running out to the training field where Kakashi is-

Kakashi: -running laps-

Taiyou: -jumps and lands right in front of Kakashi- Kakashi!! We need help!

Kakashi: What happened??

Taiyou: Its Risu and Ryume! They've been kidnapped!!

Kakashi: Again?

Taiyou: But this time it was Itachi!

Kakashi: -eye goes slightly wide- Where are they?

Taiyou: We dont know that why we need Jonin and it might be really dangerous. We need a group.

Kakashi: I understand. -signals for his team to come over- Weve got a mission.

Sasuke: What is it?

Naruto: COOL!! Come on tell us!! 

Sakura: What is it??

Kakashi: A rescue mission.

Naruto: I can do this!! Who're we rescuing?!

Kakashi: Ryume and Risu.

Sasuke: -eyes go wide and he tenses-

Naruto: -face contorts with rage- WHOS TAKEN THEM?? ILL RIP THEM TO SHREDS!!

--MEANWHILE--

Kasaigaru: -runs towards the gates with Gai and his team trailing behind him. Then he halts to a stop and faces the group- I told Taiyou we were to meet here.

Neji: But do we not have time?!

Kasaigaru: -starting to get annoyed with himself- I know, Okay!? I know!! Just, grr, just let me think for a while. Im worried as much as you are. Please, be patient. -and with that he breathes in long breath then slowly realeases it, trying to calm down. Them he closes his eyes, calmed down-

-Moments pass by as TenTen keeps sighing, Lee's challenging Gai with push-ups and Neji is leaned against the gate, eyes closed, also trying to calm down-

Kasaigaru: -ears twitch suddenly and he opens his eyes- All right, everyone. Here they come.

Neji: They?? -looks strangely at Kasaigaru, who's not paying attention-

Ten-Ten: So, you brought along Team 7, huh?

Lee: -eyes glow in delight- Sakura!! You are coming along with us?!

Sakura: -runs with her team and stands next to Lee- Of course!

Kakashi: -goes to Ksaaigaru and Taiyou- How much time do we have?

Taiyou: Not much, right?

Kasaigaru: -nods- We need to leave as soon as possible.

Sasuke: -already outside of gates, arms crossed looking back at everyone else impatiently- Are we leaving or not?

Taiyou: he's right, let's go! -runs to Sasuke and Kasaigaru who's already met up with Sasuke-

--Soon everyone's heading towards the forest following Kasaigaru and Taiyou to the hideout--

--LATER--

Kasaigaru: -halts at the entrance to Itachi and Kisame's hideout- They took them in here.

Sasuke: -starts to walk down but is stopped as Kakashi puts a hand in front of him, signaling him to stop. He looks up at him-

Kakashi: Gai.

Gai: -looks at Kakashi- Yeah?

Kakashi: Maybe you should let Neji scan ahead before we enter?

Neji: -nods and activates Byakugan. He moves his head slightly and finally looks up- There are a couple men in there. One with a big sword, another in the same outfit of a black cloack and he doesn't seem to have a weapon. Other than those two there are just more regular ninja as guards. None at the entrance, though. Just in the one main room.

Kasaigaru: -trying to picture layout- Looks like we'll just have to go head-on.

Naruto: -nods-

Kakashi: It seems that way.

TenTen: So, we're going full offensive?

Taiyou: You've got it.

Naruto: -eyes now full of energy- Then let's go!! -walks down steps into semi-underground hideout with everyone else following.

--MEANWHILE--

Kisame: -looks as Itachi comes back to reality with Ryume still on the floor sobbing- Looks like we've got company, eh?

Itachi: It seems so...Put the girl in the other room and lock it.

Kisame: -shows his shark teeth and nods as he does his job-

Itachi: -hears ninja screams as Kasaigaru and Taiyou's groups take out ninja- How very foolish. -he says calmly to himself-

Kisame: -laughs- Looks like theyre determined-

Kakashi: -first to enter main room and looks at Itachi and Kisame- So, you're the ones behind this! -flashes kunai-

Neji: Where's Ryume?! -Byakugan activated-

Naruto: And Risu?! -also takes out Kunai-

Kasaigaru: -glances nervously at Sasuke who enters room and thinks; Im sorry Ryume...-

Sasuke: -when he sees Itachi he at first pauses for a few moments death glaring at him, then he starts to bristle, activates his Sharingan, and roars towards Itachi with a Demon Winged Shuriken in his hand- ITACHI!!

Kakashi: Sasuke!! Wait!! -tries to go after Sasuke but is pushed away-

Sasuke: -throws Demon Winged Shuriken at Itachi, which misses, then tires to throw a punch. Nothing he tries works.- CHIDORI!! -charges at Itachi, but the exact same thing happens as last time: Itachi grabs Sasuke wrist and twists it, causing Sasuke to yell in pain-

Itachi: -keeps his hold on Sasuke and bends down towards his ear and whispers- You still haven't learned, have you? Especially with your little girlfriend...

Sasuke: -eyes widen and says threateningly(sp?)- Where is she?! What did you do with her?! If you hurt her i'll-

Itachi: You'll what? Kill me?

Sasuke: -growls in throat-

Itachi: Haven't you been trying to do that? Or were you not serious?

Sasuke: This is different.

Itachi: What's the difference?

Sasuke: -grits teeth and doesn't saying anything-

Itachi: -grins slightly- I thought so... -suddenly he backs away slightly but then pushes Sasuke away throwing a kick in the gut-

Sasuke: -clutches stomche in pain and coughs blood-

Itachi: -starts to walk towards Sasuke but instead ends up blocking a series of punches and kicks from Naruto and Neji- 

--Sakura&TenTen&Lee are battling with the guard ninja while Kakashi and Gai fight with Kisame--

--MEANHWILE--

Ryume: -pants as she tries to run away from the scene in the Uchiha Clan. But every time she runs to the outside of the village, she always ends up back at the center of it and surrounded by dead corpes(sp?) on the ground. And the only thing she could do is cry, run, and cry more-

--OUTSIDE--

Gai: -throws a series of kicks and punches at Kisame and only manages to actually land one of them on Kisames throat=

Kisame: -gacks and then swings sword at Kakashi and Gai but Kakashi and Gai dodge it-

Kakashi: -activates sharingan- Been a long time since Ive had to use this...

---Meanwhile---

Sasuke: -gacks up some more blood and tries to stand up straight to get to Itachi but only manages a semi-straight position-

Neji: -is using his byakugan and is trying to hit Itachi's chakra points-

Naruto: -forms sign with his hands and 10 shadow clones apear(sp?) and begin atacking Itachi too-

Sasuke: -suddenly lunges for Itachi from behind-

Itachi: Nice try little brother... -spins and punches Sasuke on his temple and Sasuke goes flying and he hits a wall and falls crumpled to the floor and doesnt move-

Naruto: -sees Sasuke and he screams- YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT ITACHI!!

Itachi: Somehow I doubt that...

-----Meanwhile------

Kakashi: -attacks Kisame with kunai and shurikan-

Gai: -attacks Kisame with heavy Taijutsu-

Kisame: -falters a little under the barrage and gives Gai an opening-

Gai: -takes the opening and kicks Kisame hard in the gut-

Kisame: -doubles over-

Gai: -looks at Kakashi- Go and find the others. Ive got this guy. -does his thumbs up and tooth sparkle thing-

Kakashi: -nods,leaves the room, runs down the hall and opens the next door he comes to-

Ninjadude: -looks up from Risu and imediatly pulls his hands off of her head and gets into a fighting stance-

Kakashi: -sees Risu laying on the table, her eyes rolled back, sweat pouring down her face and her body twitching. Pulls out kunai and faces the ninja medical dude-

Ninjadude: -attacks Kakashi with a flurry of kicks and punches-

Kakashi: -blocks the attack with ease and then he uses the bottom of the kunai to ram it into the back of the guys head, knocking him out-

NInjadude: -drops to the floor-

Kakashi: -puts away his kunai and walks over to Risus table and undoes the straps holding her down-

Risu: -groans and openes her eyes a slit and sees Kakashi-

-thinks- I must be dreaming... -done thinking- -closes her eys again-

Kakashi: -scoops Risu up. runs out of the room and then runs right into Gai- Gai, take Risu to the village as quicky as you can! Im going to find the others. -gives Risu to Gai and runs down the hall to find the others-

Sasuke: -struggles to open his eyes and lifts his head slightly-thinks; Itachi...

Naruto: -watches as Gai takes Risu away- Risu!! You'll pay for what you did!! -lunges again to Itachi with a kunai and roars-

Neji: -for some reason is looking around him at the walls and doors-

Sasuke: -thinks; what is he DOING?!-

Neji: -looks at door near Sasuke- Sasuke!! Go through that door next to you!

Sasuke: -looks strangely at Neji- What are you talking about? -tries to get up and leans on the wall for support. Itachi had broken a rib from a kick-

Neji: Don't You Want To Save Ryume?!

Itachi: -hears Ryume's name and looks back-

Neji: -notices Itachi's reaction and get in a fighting stance- Go, Uchiha!! I'll kill you if you don't save her!

Sasuke: -growls as he and Itachi make eye contact-

Neji: -yells-SASUKE!! Go You Fool!! I'll hold him off!!

Sasuke: -nods half to himself and half to Neji. Then he wobbles to the door. He leans on the doorknowb and takes in a deep breath from the pain in his side. He opens the door and light floods the pitch black room, and inside was Ryume laying on the floor sobbing while holding her head. Sasuke runs to her and lifts her into a sitting position.- Ryume!! Ryume, please wake up!

Ryume: -still in Itachi's spell and is still in the Uchiha village, running. And the only thing she could do was cry.-

Sasuke: -shakes her by the shoulders and calls her name loudly-

--IN ITACHI'S 'LITTLE WORLD'--

Ryume: -on her kness crying her heart out. The she hears her name. Thinks; ..Sasuke...? What?-looks around- Where is he?! -she wipes tears from her eyes and continues to run, trying to avoid looking at her fallen family.-

Sasuke: -still shaking her shoulders- Ryume!! Wake Up!! Please!! -eyes getting watery as he watches as Ryume continues to cry-

Ryume: -unfortunatly, he didn't know that Ryume was crying of happiness because she knew help had come and it was Sasuke who had found her. So she started to call out random names- Naruto!! Risu!! Kasaigaru!! Sasuke!! HEEELP!! -Then she sees a light and it starts to grow bigger and brighter. The only option she had was to stay or take a chance and go. She decided to go towards the light...-

Sasuke: -had stopped shaking Ryume and a tear falls to the ground- Ryume...I'm so sorry... -he hugs her tightly and then notices her breathing had calmed down a little bit.- Ryume...? -suddenly his eyes light up as he picks her up and takes her out of the dark room.- Kakashi!

Kakashi: -looks at Sasuke and his eye goes surprised as he sees Ryume in Sasuke's arms- Well done, Sasuke. Now, lets get out of here.

Neji: -hears Kakashi and lets his guard down. His punishment was a full powered kick from Itachi. He barely dodges as the kick makes him loose his balance as it lands to his side. He grunts in pain and runs out of the hideout to outside-

Naruto: -continues fighting Itachi, not really noticing that Kakashi and the others had run out of the hideout-

Itachi: -blocks all the kicks and punches and kunai easily- Your brave for staying to fight me without your comrades. Or maybe just foolish.

Naruto: What? -looks around and hears Nejis footsteps running- -glares at Itachi while backing himself towards the door- You'll pay for what you did to Risu and Ryume!! I will make you!!

Itachi: -sarcastically- Im sure you will.

Naruto: -growls and slips out the door and runs to follow Kakashi, Gai, Neji and Sasuke-

Sasuke: -dashes through the woods with Ryume in his arms as Kakashi calls out to him-

Kakashi: Sasuke, wait!!

Sasuke: No!!

Kakashi: -sighs-thinks; theres nothing stopping him now...

--MEANWHILE--

Kasaigaru: -runs down the stairs to the hideout and runs into Naruto, Neji, and everyone else- Anyone hurt?

Sakura: No, we're all fine

Neji: Where's Ryume??

Kasaigaru: Before you all start firing questions at me, everyone's going to be fine. Gai has Risu, and Sasuke has Ryume. Don't worry, they're on the way to the hospital.

Naruto&Neji: -sigh with relief-

Taiyou: -hears what Kasaigaru says and runs off in the direction of where everybody else was going-

Sakura: Taiyou!! Wait!! -dashes off after her-

Neji: Come on, Naruto. We should try and meet everyvody at the hospital.

Naruto: -nods and jumps off with Neji-

-----LATER-----

Gai: -enters the hospital, Sasuke right behind him- 

MedNinja: -rushes up to Gai and Sasuke and pull Risu and Ryume out of their arms and lay them on the gurneys- What happened to them?

Gai: I dont know.

Sasuke: I found Ryume just laying on the floor sobbing. Thats all I know.

Medninja: -nods and takes Ryume and Risu away-

-----IN THE ROOMS WHERE RISU AND RYUME ARE-----

---with Risu---

Medninja: -connect Risu to an EKG monitor, put an IV to get fluids into her in her arm, and test the nerves in her legs-

Medninja1: Her leg nerves arent responding.

Medninja2: Check her spine. 

Medninja1: -flips Risu over carefuly- THere's nothing there.

Medninja2: Feel it then. If her spinal nerves are severed then you should be able to feel it.

Medninja1: -palpates Risu's spine and feels where the nerves had been severed- They're definatly cut. 

Medninja2: Get her down to the O.R...

(((((((Medninja proceeds to do stuff to Risu in the O.R))))))

MedNinja: -takes Ryume to a different room while another MedNinja walks beside him. The MedNinja rolling Ryume into the room enters while the other pauses as he notices he's being followed-

Kasaigaru: -reads his mind not literally- Sorry, but i don't leave her side! Got It?! -tries to show fangs-

MedNinja: -takes a step back, but then recovers and clears his throat- Unfortunatly, only family members will be able to see her when the doctor says it's time to.

Kasaigaru: I know that. I wouldn't be asking if i did.

MedNinja: uhh -glances at the wolf and hesitates-

Kasaiagru: Is there a problem -trying to mess with the MedNinja-

MedNinja: oh, uh, no, nothing at all. But like i said, no one is allowed in until the doctor-

Kasaiagru: -cuts him off- I don't think you understood me. I said I Don't Leave Her Side! Do you not understand English?

MedNinja: -gives in- Fine. But you can't get in the way.

Kasaigaru: Tsch. Whatever -walks into room-

Sasuke: So that means i stay out here?

MedNinja: -looks over Sasuke- Yes, but first you should get those ribs checked out. You're bleeding quite a bit.

Sasuke: I'm fine.

Kakashi: -enters conversation from down the hall- no you aren't. Get checked up, besides, i doubt she'll be out there before you're done.

Sasuke: -growls at himself then mumbles- fine...

MedNinja: Who do i word for the update on Ryume?

Kakashi: You either contact Kasaigaru, Rika, or myself.

MedNinja: -nods- Thank you. I'll be in contact.

--IN RYUME's ROOM--

Kasaigaru: I want the full update on her, now

MedNinja: -slightly glares at the humongous wolf that entered the room- She has nothing serious with her physical damage. But the thing that i am worried about is her Mental damage. Her mind is another 'world' as you would call it and it's going to take a while for her to recover.

Kasaigaru: Do you know how long?

MedNinja: I cant say. It all matters on how the girl can take the damage and self control on her mind

Kasaigaru: -growls softly- First of all, She has a Name, and its Ryume. Second, if she has a strong mind, and Can control herself, can you estimate the time she has in here?

MedNinja: Now there's another thing, i don't know what she saw or how bad it was for her, so i dont know the amount of damage. Im sorry but its all her Her head, so we dont know whats going on in it right not

Kasaigaru: -sighs quietly and makes himself comfortable by laying next to the bed of Ryume's. He then falls asleep-

Naruto: -sitting outside of Risu's room when Lady Tsunade comes down the hall- -Jumps up- Is Risu gonna be okay?? Can I see her?? What happened to her?? What are you gonna do?? Is she gonna make...

Lady Tsunade: -inturrupts Naruto- Im going in to see her now. No, you can't see her untill the doctors say so. Yes, I think she will make it. I dont know exactly what happened to her but I think we can gather that they were expirimenting with her powers.

Naruto: Oh.

Lady Tsunade: -walks into Risu's room and closes the door behind her and walks over to Risu's bed-

---Risu has an oxygen mask on and is breathing slowly and steadily. There is an IV in her arm and she is connected to an EKG monitor and her heart rate is normal---

Lady Tsunade: -places her hands on Risu's stomach and a green haze envelopes her hands as she tries to heal the nerves in Risu's spine. Suddenly Tsunade lifted her hands off of Risu's stomach and walked down to the foot of the bed, where Risu's feet were. Tsunade lifted the covers and uncovered Risu's feet a little bit. She then ran one finger across the sole of Risu's foot and Risu's foot flexed downwards. Tsunade smiled.- -whispers- Good. They healed. 

-she covered Risu's feet back up and left the room-

Naruo: -still sitting outside the room. Jumps up again when Tsunade walked out of the room.- Whadya do?? Can I see her now?? Is she awake...?!

Lady Tsunade: -holds up her hand- No, Naruto. You CAN'T see her yet. -walks back down the hall-

Naruto: -thinks- She didnt answer all of my questans...

-done thinking and sits back down to wait-

----MEANWHILE-----

Sasuke: Really, Im fine. It looks worse than it really is.

Medninja: Hold still! It's actually worse than it looks. You've broken four ribs and one of them punctured one of your lungs. I don't know how your NOT gasping on the floor right now. The rib must have somehow punctured the lung but at the same time prevented it fomr collapsing. 

Sasuke: It doesn't hur... AGH!! HEY!! Watch it!!

Medninja: -pulls his hand back from Sasuke's ribs- Do you want the ribs healed or what??If you do then you have to deal with a little bit of pain.

Sasuke: -growls- Fine...

Medninja: Thank you. -puts his hand back on Sasuke's ribs-

Kasaiagru: -ears twitches as he listens to Ryume quietly moan in her sleep. The doctor had the left the room for Ryume to rest and it was around 7:30pm. He lifted his paws on the bed and layed his head on Ryume's arm-thinks; Im so sorry...

-Light tap on the door-

Kasaigaru: -looks up as he sees Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara enter room with the MedNinja arguing behind them-

MedNinja: But family is ONLY allowed in the room! Doctors orders! Even the Hokage's! So, please, you must leave, NOW! 

Temari: -getting irrated, glares at the MedNinja and says in low voice- We ARE Family. Now buzz off!

MedNinja: -looks confused- But he said you werent -points at Gaara-

Gaara: -no reaction-

Temari: -sighs and shakes her head-

Kankuro: -walks to Kasaiagru- How's the kid?

Kasaigaru: The doctor says she doesnt have any serious injuries. But the major thing here is the Mental damage.

Kankuro: And by that you mean...?

Temari: What even happened?

Kasaiagru: No one informed you?

Temari: Nope. -joins Kankuro-

Kasaiagru: -hesitates- She got caught in Itachi's jutsu.

Kankuro: -grits teeth- So you're saying her heads all jumbled up?

Kasaiagru: That's a way to put it. She just needs some rest to clear her head. She's had too much all at once. -looks over at Gaara-

Temari: -notices- Trust me, he didn't want to come. He just has some buisness to deal with down here. Our sensei.

Kasaiagru: Ah.

Kankuro: Which of speaking -gets up- we need to go to. Watch over the kid for us. -ruffles Kasaigaru's fur at the top of his head-

Kasaigaru: -growls-

Temari: -laughs- Well let us know when she gets out.

Kasaigaru: Will do.

Naruto: -pacing in front of Risu's room when Taiyou comes barreling down the hallway- Taiyou! Whats goi...GAH!!

Taiyou: -had run into Naruto and had him pinned on the ground, breathing in his face- Where is she??

Naruto: -gasps- Who?

Taiyou: -bellows- RISU!!

Naruto: She's in her room...

Taiyou: -tightens her grip on Naruto- Which is where??

Naruto: -shakes his head at Risu's door- It's right there but Tsunade says that nobody can go in!!

Taiyou: -gets off of Naruto and goes in the door anyway-

Naruto: Taiyou!! Your not supposed to be in there!!

Taiyou: -ignores Naruto-

Naruto: -whispers and follows Taiyou in the room- Your not supposed to be in here!!

Taiyou: I don't care. -Is at Risu's bedside, her head right by Risu's-

Naruto: Grr. Taiyou! Let's go!

Taiyou: No.

Naruto: Taiyou we've got to...!

Taiyou: Naruto if you don't shut up Im going to make you.

Naruto: How??

Taiyou: I'll tie you up to a gurney, tape your mouth shut, and then roll you down the hallway so that you crash so hard into a wall that you break all the bones in your body.

Naruto: How ya gonna do that?? You can't tie things! You've only got paws!

Taiyou: -low threatening voice- You wanna test it?

Naruto: No.

Taiyou: -is silent-

Naruto: So... uh...

Taiyou: You obviously want all your bones broken.

Naruto: -closes his mouth quickly-

Taiyou: -silent-

----Suddenly Ino bursts in the room and shoves Taiyou away from Risu----

Ino: -nearly yelling- Oh my God Risu are you okay?? What happened?? Can you talk??What did they do to you??

Taiyou: -growls loudly-

Ino: What?

Taiyou: If you actually bothered to look, Risu is not awake. She can't hear a word you say.

Ino: -looks at Risu- Oh...

Taiyou: Yeah.

Ino: Sorry. When is she gonna wake up??

Taiyou: I dont know.

Ino: Is she gonna be okay?

Taiyou: I dont know.

Ino: Is she gonna be able to get outta here soon?

Taiyou: I dont know.

Ino: What do you know?

Taiyou: I know that if you dont stop asking questions I will be forced to throw you out of the room.

Ino: What? I dont think you could do it.

Taiyou: Wanna bet?

Ino: Sure. 

Taiyou: -picks Ino up and trows her head first out of the room and closes the door- There. That's better.

Naruto: -opens his mouth to say something-

Taiyou: -stares at him-

Naruto: -shuts his mouth- -thinks- When is someone gonna realize people are in here?-

-----Meanwhile-----

Sasuke: You done yet?

Medninja: -finishes with Sasuke's bandages- I am now.

Sasuke: Thanks. Do you know where Ryume's room is?

Medninja: Just down the hall.

Sasuke: Thanks. -walks out of the room a nd down to Ryume's room-

Nurse: You can't go in. Family only.

Sasuke: I am family.

Nurse: How are you related?

Sasuke: Im her cousin.

Nurse: All right. 10 minutes.

Sasuke: Thank you. -walks in the room and sits by Kasaigaru at Ryume's side-

Sasuke: -sits motionless next to Ryume's bed-

Kasaigaru: -breaks the silence after a couple minutes- Cousin, huh? Hn. So you found out.

Sasuke: -doesn't say anything but instead looks down on the floor-

Kasaigaru: How are you feeling?

Sasuke: Why are you asking?

Kasaigaru: Because if you're injured, Ryume is going to kill me if she finds out. She's overprotective.

Sasuke: -smiles slightly to himself at the thought of it-

Kasaigaru: -chuckles- She's a wild one when she needs to be. Some think of her to be very calm and quiet. Although-

Sasuke: -interuppts- When in battle she's a different person

Kasaigaru: Exactly.

--Another Silence--

Sasuke: -stands up- Let me know when she wakes up.

Kasaigaru: -looks up and nods- Yeah. But where are you going?

Sasuke: Just for a walk...-and walks out door-

Kasaigaru: -goes into a doze-

--WITH SASUKE--

Sasuke: -pauses at the front of a gate and his mind wanders off. He's in front of the Uchiha (Clan)Village. He walks in and stays there for a while, in deep thought-

--LATER THAT NIGHT--

Ryume: -Tears starts to form in her eyes as she looks at the ceiling of the hospital from in her bed-

Kasaigaru: -ear twitches and senses Ryume. He sits up and looks above the bed- Ryume, you okay?

Ryume: -a tear slides down her cheek- Is this the hospital -she practically whispers-

Kasaigaru: -looks at her sadly- Yes.

Ryume: -continues to look at the ceiling- I saw them... everyone dying that day... Ive dreaded that day, but it came back even more horrible. -shuts eyes as more tears come down-

Kasaigaru: -lays his muzzle on her arm and comforts her. After a few moments, Ryume calms down and Kasaigaru gets up- Well, i told the family once you wake up id get them. So i'll be back, alright?

Ryume: -nods-

Kasaigaru: -leaves the room and looks back at Ryume before closing the door-

--LATER--

Kasaigaru: -by smell, finds himself at the Uchiha territory. then mumbles- So he's here, huh... -and he walks inside. He walks walking until he finds Sasuke on a rooftop watching the Sunset. Kasaigaru walks over and leaps from window and ledge to the rooftop to meet with Sasuke.-

Sasuke: -hears Kasaigaru and watches silently as he meets him.-

Kasaigaru: She's awake.

Sasuke: That's good. -stares back at sunset-

Kasaigaru: Aren't you going to see her?

Sasuke: Has her family seen her yet?

Kasaigaru: Nope.

Sasuke: They should see her first

Kasaigaru: -sighs- You really dont get where im trying to get at, are you?

Sasuke: -still staring off- guess not.

Kasaigaru: -cocks an eyebrow wolf eyebrow.lol- Have you wondered why i asked you first instead of Temari?

Sasuke: -looks at Kasaigaru, confused-

Kasaigaru: -now he stares off into the sunset- I want you to see her first.

Sasuke: Why me?

Kasaigaru: I guess it's just instinct or something. -laughs slightly- So, are going to come or not? If you aren't then i'll have to get the 'other family' -uses slight sarcasm-

Sasuke: -silent-

Kasaigaru: -gets ready to leave- If you're not there in 10minutes then im getting the others. So don't take too much of your 'precious time'. -He's a bit agitated now at Sasuke's attitude-

Sasuke: -doesn't say anything as Kasaigaru leaves and out the gate. His eye tense a bit and tries to grab at what he's really feeling. Then he thinks about Ryume, back at the hideout, sobbing, helpless. He HATED to see that and shook the thought away, but it kept coming back to haunt him. He got up and felt the wind wash his face and clear his head. Then, then jumped down and continued to walk-

--AROUND 8MIN LATER-

Kasaigaru: -sitting next to Ryume's door outside and is waiting. -Thinks- If he's not coming, how will i tell Ryume? That's IF she even says anything. But still... No matter hwat she says or does, it's always different inside. -he sighs and starts to walk away, then hears footsteps. Looking back, he smirks- So you decided to show up?

Sasuke: -looks away and mumbles- Yes, of course. -he has changed his clothes into long sleeves and pants so you couldn't see his bandages. He put alot of thinking for just to talk with Ryume.-

Kasaigaru: -smirks- I like that answer; 'Of course'.

Sasuke: -looks away again and blushes slightly- What are you talking about?

Kasaigaru: -laughs- Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing you. Take care of her.

Sasuke: -looks back at Kasaigaru quickly, confused, but misses him as he 'poofs' away. Thinks- What was that all about? -looks at Ryume's closed door and hesitates-

Ryume: -staring at bed sheets, thinking deeply. Then she looks up as she hears a light tap on the door as it opens. Sasuke. Her eyes show shock and she tries to sit up-

Sasuke: -says quickly- Don't move. You should get some rest.

Ryume: -just looks at Sasuke a little dumbfounded-

Sasuke: -has just realized what he said and looks away turning light pink-

Ryume: -is now sitting up and looks away too-

Sasuke: -with his head still turned to the side, he glances at Ryume and tries to break the silence- Umm...How are you feeling?

Ryume: -slightly smiles- I'm doing better. Nothing physically bad. Everything's just i my head! -she smiles and laughs as she points a finger to her head/temple.-

Sasuke: -laughs along- That's good.

Ryume: -smiles happily- Im so happy you visited me.

Sasuke: -pauses as he thinks of Kasaigaru and his words.- Well, actually, Kasaigaru asked me to see you...and...

Ryume: -laughs- Why does he try so hard. haha.

Sasuke: Because he cares about you, of course.

Ryume: I know but he does too much.

Sasuke: No he doesn't

Ryume: Oh, no, he does. You have no idea how much special treatment i get. haha. And for no reason at all!

Sasuke: No. He DOES have a reason.

Ryume: -puzzled- What do you mean?

Sasuke: -thinks- Damn. Im saying stupid things again..even if they are true...

Ryume: Oh yeah, how are you feeling??

Sasuke: -looks up but then back down- I'm fine.

Ryume: I heard you were injured. Was it serious?

Sasuke: No.

Ryume: oh, okay, well that's a big relief. whew.

Sasuke: -glances at her from the corner of his eye. thinks- I cant tell her im injured. Then shell get worried over nothing.

-Silence follows for a whole minute and the only sound is the clock ticking-

Ryume: -bites her lip- So...

Sasuke: ...so...

Ryume: Have you heard of Risu yet??

Sasuke: I havent, but im sure everyone else has.

Ryume: Why not you?

Sasuke: -flinches. He was being treated when word got out- uhh...im not sure. I guess it just didnt get to me... -looks away-

Ryume: Oh. Sorry. I guess i just assumed that Naruto would be all over you about it. Sorry. -thinks- Why do i have a feeling he's not telling the truth...??

Sasuke: -thinks- I shouldnt be lying to her...i gotta tell her...but...

Ryume: -eyes grow sad. Then she whispers- Sasuke...

Sasuke: -looks up-

Ryume: -looks at bed sheets- are you telling the truth?

Sasuke: -looks sadly at Ryume- ...No...Im not.

Ryume: I see...

Sasuke: Im so sorry. I just...didnt want you to worry or anything. I know how you are with your friends and if theyre hurt so... Since you were already in this kind of condition i didnt want you to get worried...

Ryume: -eyes waver back to Sasuke who's sober- You dont have to worry about that

Sasuke: Of course i do! -voice slightly rises- If i wont, who will? It's not your fault that it happened, but it just feels like you think that. I hate lying to you, and im terribly sorry! Please forgive me! -hangs head down and closes his eyes-

Ryume: -is shocked but beaten- Sasuke... -then a smile creeps on her face and she looks at Sasuke and puts a hand on his shoulder.- Sasuke, im so happy you care.

Sasuke: -looks up to see a heartwarming smile- Ryume... Thank you.

Ryume: -blushes slightly- Don't worry about it. I should be thanking you.

Sasuke: -smiles-

Ino: -is sitting where she was thrown out the door by Taiyou--thinks- Taiyou is so mean!! Im her sister and Im not allowed in?? Whats's that all about??Jeez, that Chipmunk is so stupid. You know what?? Im gonna go right back in!!

-done thinking- -gets up and opens Risu's door again and walks in again and walks over to Risu's bed and stands beside Risu-

Taiyou: -Keeps her head close to Risu's ear, whispering to her-

Naruto: -standing on the other side of the bed-

Risu: -is dreaming- She's in a restaurant and she's eating her rice balls when Ryume comes in the restaurant and sits down across from her and says, "Hey." "hey Ryume. What's going on??" Risu replies. Ryume says, "Oh, not much. How're the rice balls?" Risu says, "Fine." Ryume smiles slightly evily and says "Good." Risu stops eating. "Why?" Ryume grins more evilly and says with a voice that's not her own, "They are helping loosen your chakra." Risu spits out the bite she had in her mouth and stands up suddenly. "Who are you!? Where's Ryume!!" She cries. The Ryume-whos-not stands up and says, "Ryume's taking a little vacation and you are with me!" Suddenly the restaurant turns into the room where Risu was while the evil doctor/ninja dude had experimented on her and Risu was again tied to the table. Risu struggles against the clasps that hold her to the table but nothing happens. Ryume-whos-not is in the room too, smiling evily, and then she turns into the evil doctor/ninja dude. Risu screams "HEEELP!! HELP ME!!" Suddenly Kakashi and Rika are standing at Risu's foot. Risu yells, "Help me guys!! Please!!" But Rika and Kakashi do nothing. Then they say, "Nobody can help you Risu. Nobody can help. Nobody cares about you. Nobody knows your down here. Nobody realizes your missing because nobody cares." Risu screams. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!RYUME!! RYNN!! GAI!!NEJI!! SASUKE!! NARUTO!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Everybody Risu named appears next to Kakashi and Rika and they all say the same thing as before. Risu screams again as she struggles against her bonds and the doctor/ninja dude comes over to Risu and says, "Nobody cares, Risu. Nobody cares." Risu screams. -outside of dream world Risu is screaming and thrashing in her bed. Her IVs are being ripped out of her arms and her oxygen mask was ripped off-

Taiyou: NARUTO!! GO GET A MEDICAL NINJA DOWN HERE NOW!! INO!! HOLD HER ARMS DOWN SO SHE DOESN"T HURT HERSELF!! -is holding Risu's head with her paws and talking to her, trying to calm her down-

Risu: -screams- NOOOOOOOOO!! HELP ME!!

Taiyou: RISU!! RISU ITS JUST A BAD DREAM!! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!!

Naruto: -runs back in the room with a medical ninja right behind him-

Medninja: -has a syringe in his hand and he puts the needle into Risu's skin and pushes the liquid in-

Risu: -continues screaming for a moment but then slowly calm down and is still-

Taiyou: What did you give her?

Medninja: Morphine. What are you doing in here? Nobody's supposed to be in here.

Taiyou: -stares at the medninja coldly- If we weren't in here, nobody could have told you to get your butt down here and help her. I think we NEED to be in here with her-

Medninja: -opens her mouth-

Taiyou: -puts on a face that says, "Im not movin lady. You want me gone, get a crane and about 20 more of those Morphine syringes"-

Medninja: -closes her mouth and walks stiffly out of the room-

Taiyou: -strokes Risu's sweaty hair and whispers in her ear-

Ino: -is shaking badly and holds Risu's hand-

Naruto: -standing almost pressed against the wall, pale-

Kasaigaru: -scratches at the door- I hope you kids weren't partying while i was gone. Huh? Oops. -looks inside room and sees Ryume and Sasuke sleeping. Ryume sleeping with her head on her pillow with Sasuke sitting on a chair next to the bed with his head on the bed.-

Temari: -peers inside also- Looks like we missed a bit

Kankuro: Hehe, this is so going in my calender. I gotta take a picture.

Temari: -elbows him in the stomache- Oh, Stop it Kankuro. Just leave them alone.

--They all exit out of room and before Kasaigaru leaves, he glances back one more time and remembers the sight of Ryume--

--THE NEXT DAY/MORNING—

Ryume: -eyes start to open and she looks lazily around the room. She lifts her left arm but as she does, it brushes against something. She looks down and sees Sasuke still sleeping. Ryume smiles to herself and blushes slightly. Her head has cleared, but now she has major headaches.-thinks; Maybe I can walk..? –tries to get out of bed without waking up Sasuke and tiptoes out of the room. But as she takes her first few steps, her head blacks out and for a moment, she can't see anything. She falls to the ground and clutches her head.-

Neji: -happens to be walking by to visit peers in the room and sees Ryume. He dashes in to Ryume's side and takes note of Sasuke sleeping- Ryume!! Are you okay?

Ryume: -looks up and gasps- SHHH!!

Sasuke: -lifts his head and looks around, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Then he notices Ryume… on..the ground?- Ryume? What are you doing?

Ryume: -squints as she releases her head, although still in pain and tries to stand up.- Oh, nothing. –smiles weakly- I guess I've just been in bed for a little too long, huh? –as she stands up, she starts to fall again.-

Neji: Ryume! –catches her from falling- You're not ready to walk yet. –leads her back to the bed while glaring at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -glares back- What? –he snaps-

Ryume: -sighs as she sits on the bed and her head is all fuzzy-

Neji: What? Is that all you can say? –he snaps back- We were all counting on you to watch over her! And I find her on the ground in pain while you're asleep!

Sasuke: I didn't know! –he growls through clenched teeth-

Ryume: Neji, please, he really didn't know. I just didn't want to wake him up. I'm sorry if I worried you.

Sasuke: You could've told me…

Ryume: -says quietly- I just didn't want to wake you up…

Sasuke: -sighs- You're too nice.

Ryume: -looks down in defeat-

Neji: You don't have to be so cold! –glares even more-

Ryume: No, it's okay, Neji.

Neji: No Its Not!!

Ryume: -looks back down and stays quiet-

Neji: You shouldn't be blamed for anything! Instead, he should be encouraging you and helping you! What kind of friend is he to do that?!

Sasuke: It's none of your business.

Neji: Yes. It. Is. At least IM watching out for her!

Sasuke: Shut up, Hyuuga.

Neji: Make me, Uchiha.

Sasuke: -stands up, threateningly-

Neji: -steps forward, accepting the challenge.-

Ryume: -runs in between the two and cries- STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! THAT'S ENOUGH! –a tear was running down her cheek-

Neji&Sasuke: -both run to her as she sways and feels light-headed-

Neji: I told you you shouldn't be up!

Sasuke: You idiot!

Neji: -snaps- Don't call her that! Can't you see she's upset?!

Sasuke: Whatever.

Ryume: Please….

Neji&Sasuke: -look at Ryume-

Neji: Do you need something?

Ryume: Can you please tell Kasaigaru to come in?

Sasuke: -flinches and is suddenly nervous, but doesn't show-

Neji: Kasaigaru….?

Ryume: -nods and wipes tears-

-Door opens and Kasaigaru enters room-

Kasaigaru: -walks to Ryume's bed and speaks to Neji and Sasuke without looking at them- If you two boys will leave us alone please?

Neji: -glares at Sasuke once more and nods- Of course. –looks over to Ryume and bows in apology.u know how they do in Japan?- I'm terribly sorry we caused you trouble. –waits for an answer-

Ryume: -Doesn't answer-

Neji: -hopes go down and he walks out of room-

Sasuke: -silently also walks out of room-

Ryume: -watches as they leave and turns her head away just as Sasuke unnoticingly, hesitates before closing door- 

Kasaigaru: I'm going to have to have a talk with that boy.

Ryume: Please don't, I'm fine.

Kasaigaru: But what will happen if one day you're NOT fine? What then? You need to think about your own feelings before someone else's.

Ryume: -looks down and mumbles- Im sorry.

Kasaigaru: And it's not something to apologize to. It's your own choice, in my opinion is foolish.

Ryume: Everything I do is foolish.

Kasaigaru: Don't talk like that –says sternly but not cold- You know, as well as I do, that you're capable of many things. 

Ryume: -doesn't say anything-

Kasaigaru: -sighs- Anyways, over that, how are you feeling?

Ryume: -mumbles- Fine.

Kasaigaru: It doesn't sound like fine.

Ryume: I am.

Kasaigaru: -looks sadly at Ryume and decides the best of it to just leave her alone.- Well, get some sleep. Your head's all messed up.

Ryume: Okay… -leans head against pillow and looks at ceiling.-

Kasaigaru: -grabs blanket in fangs and covers Ryume.-

Ryume: Kasaigaru…. Please don't be too hard on Sasuke.

Kasaigaru: Yeah, yeah.

Ryume: I'm serious.

Kasaigaru: You should start thinking about yourself first. I'LL take care of mister Uchiha.

Ryume: Please? –looks at him with emerald eyes-

Kasaigaru: -sighs- You just had to look at me like that, didn't you? –smiles and shows teeth- Alright, alright. I won't go too hard on the guy.

Ryume: -smiles for real and leaps to Kasaigaru for a bear hug- Thank you soo much! You're The Best!

Kasaigaru: -laughs- Okay, missy, off to sleep, even if It IS morning. I want you to get some rest. The doctor said about three weeks in the hospital. For you, that'll be around 10-11 days. Alright?

Ryume: -laughs- okay.

Kasaigaru: =) See ya, kid.

--10 DAYS LATER—

Ryume: -enters the lobby of the hospital and waits with Kasaigaru at her side-

Naruto: RYUME-CHAN!! –leaps to her and tries to tackle her-

Kasaigaru: whoa, whoa! Take it easy there, bud! –gets in the way of Ryume and stops Naruto tackle-

Naruto: Are you okay?! Is Risu okay?! There've been lots of rumors and stuff! Its about you too! Whats the deal?! But we're so glad you're all better! We didn't know you'd be out for this long! It's so cool!

Risu: -comes up from behind- Will you cut it out, Naruto!? You're gonna make her ears bleed!

Naruto: -looks back and sees Risu- RISU CHAN!! –tackles her too and succeeds-

Risu: -suddenly turns pink- N-Naruto?! What are you doing?!

Naruto: -eyes widen and he turns red-

Risu: -raises fist- GET OFF!! –punches Naruto and he goes flying- THAT WAS SO UNCALLED FOR!!

Ryume: -laughs with Kasaigaru and watches as Naruto laughs weakly along.- Risu!! You're all better!!

Risu: -gives her a thumbs up- You bet I am!! Nothing can stop me!! Not even that jerk Itachi!! HA!!

-Kankuro,Gaara and Temari enter hospital and meet with Naruto, Risu, Ryume, and Kasaigaru.-

Kankuro: Hey Kid!! How ya doin?! –rubs the top of Ryume's head playfully.-

Ino: -comes running out of nowhere and starts flooding out questions at Risu like Naruto did.-

Risu: Will you shut up!? Look! I'm FINE!!

Ryume: -laughs and punches Kankuro in the shoulder lightly-

Temari: Good to have you back! –grins-

Kasaigaru: How about we go get some fresh air?

Ryume: Sure!

Risu: You Bet!! This hospital smell is killing me!!

Ryume: -laughs and slings her arm around Risu's shoulder.- Yeah. I've had enough of this hospital. They should make a new one or something!

Risu: YEAH! And they should name it after us!

Kankuro: That'll be the day.

--They all exist the hospital, and once they come outside, everyone is waiting for them. Yes EVERYBODY, TenTen, Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Gai, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, ect.—

Rika: -walks up to Risu and Ryume. And with both of her fingers, flicks them both on the forehead- Have you had enough yet?! Always getting yourself in trouble!?

-Ryume&Risu look at each other and laugh- We don't know!! WHO KNOWS!?

Kasaigaru: -smiles and speaks to Ryume- You kids have fun. I'm going to go.

Ryume: What?! Where are you going? 

Kasaigaru: Don't worry about me. Go have fun.

Ryume: But it's not going to be fun without you.

Kasaigaru: yeah, yeah. Cut the fake stuff. I'll just be bored anyways

Ryume: Oh, fine. See you later then!

Kasaigaru: -nods and 'poofs'-

--THROUGHTOUT THE DAY, EVERYONE HUNG OUT AND HAD FUN! Yay…..—

--THAT NIGHT EVERYBODY WAS GETTING READY TO LEAVE TO GO BACK HOME.--

Ryume: See ya Risu, Naruto, Rika-sensei!

Rika: Don't stay up too late!

Ryume: You're not my mom!

Naruto: BYYEEEE Ryume-chan!!

Risu: See Ya tomorrow!!

Ryume: -waves goodbye to everybody and decides to go for a late night walk.-

--It's around 11:00pm—

Ryume: -is on her way back home and as she walks she feels someone watching her. She stops, but the gaze stays the same. Sensing from where the stare is coming from, she looks on the roof and sees a figure, watching her. Taking out her kunai, she instantly is on the roof getting ready to attack the person.- 

??: Ryume, Wait!

Ryume: -doesn't notice the voice until she's on top of him/her with the kunai to their throat. From the moonlight, she sees black eyes and jet-black hair- …Sasuke??

Sasuke: -looks up at Ryume. Kunai still at his throat.- …...Hey. –simply mumbles-

Ryume: Oh! –gets off and puts kunai away.- I' m so sorry! I uses I've been a little too cautious lately or something. 

Sasuke: It's a good thing you are.

Ryume: -suddenly remembers incident in hospital from before and looks down shamefully.-

Sasuke: -notices and looks mysteriously at her- …Ryume?

Ryume: Yes?

Sasuke: ….erm….are you okay?

Ryume: oh, yeah, I'm fine.

Sasuke: -senses her hurt and looks away at the ground/rooftop- Listen…..about that one day….. I'm really sorry. What I said….i didn't mean it. Especially the idiot part…..Im sorry. It's that Hyuuga that pisses me off, for some reason.

Ryume: I'm sorry.

Sasuke: Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry.

Ryume: I'm sorry for being sorry, then.

Sasuke: -looks up and smiles at Ryume who's still looking down. Then he laughs quietly- You're sorry for being sorry? –he laughs quietly again-

Ryume: -looks up and sees Sasuke chuckling to himself. The she starts to feel hot and she too smiles, part of it in embarrassment.- Yeah. Pretty stupid, huh?

Sasuke: Hn. Not stupid, just unusual and just like you.

Ryume: Huh?

Sasuke: -grins faintly- You heard me. You're just the kind of person to do something like that. Hn. I find it funny.

Ryume: Oh…-feels turning pink again- I guess you got a point there. –laughs-

Sasuke: -smiles again and looks away- So…you're on your way home?

Ryume: Oh my gosh! I forgot! –laughs and rubs the back 0f head in slight embarrassment again.- Sorry. Well I'll see you later, then?

Sasuke: Do you want me to walk you home?

Ryume: No thanks. I'll be fine. But thanks anyway! –smiles happily and thinks; He actually offered to walk me home?! What did Kasaigaru say to him while I was at the hospital?!

Sasuke: alright, then. –smiles faintly then turns his head away and starts to walk away- Night. –he says and raises his hand over his shoulder in a gesture saying 'GoodBye—

Ryume: -smiles- Night. –jumps off rooftop and walks home.-


End file.
